Amo el Ramen
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Amo el ramen... Naruto-kun


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata es la protagonista.**

* * *

**Nombre: Amor el Ramen.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: Naruhina**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Romance, ¿Humor?**

**Mundo Naruto. Reeditado.**

* * *

**¡Amo el Ramen!**

Era un día normal para Naruto, su rigurso entrenamiento le había dejado en mal estado por lo que su ahora encargado Yamato decidió darle unas vacaciones. Esta aburrido, Sakura estaba ocupada tratando de ayudar a la Hokage y Sai... bueno Sai le daba escalofrios por lo que prefería alejarse de el.

Inmediatamente pensó en su amor, aquel que disfrutaba todos los dias. El Ramen de Ichiraku.

- Tengo hambre, ¡Ramen ya voy por ti mi amor! - Gritó euforicamente el rubio mientras salia de su apartamento.

El camino se le hizo eterno, optó por correr un poco evitando chocar con algún anciano.

- Viejo dame un tazón de ramen con puerco extra. - Ordenó ingresando al pequeño restaurant.

- G-Gracias. - Soltó la chica nerviosa, trataba de ser lo mas silenciosa posible pero al parecer el rubio no era tan despistado.

- ¡Hinata-chan! que bueno verte, crei que estabas entrenando-ttebayo. - Exclamó el rubio acortando distancia con la pequeña y acolorada Hyuuga.

- N-Naruto-kun... S-Si, m-me han d-dejado unos d-dias libres. -

- A mi igual-ttebayo. - Una gran sonrisa Zorruna surcó su bronceado rostro.

- Me alegra verte Hinata y mas aun sin el Idiota de Kiba. - Soltó este con un puchero recordando al molesto Kiba.

- K-kiba-kun y Shino-kun siguen entrenando. - Susurró tratando de evitar la mirada azulina. Naruto le ponía nerviosa.

- Hinata-chan, ¿Que haces en Ichiraku? - Preguntó un poco intrigado.

- Etto... a Naruto-kun le e-encanta el Ramen... entonces yo... queria probar un poco. - El leve sonrjo que poseían su mejillas aumentó de tono, la chica empezaba a hiperventilar.

- Que gusto oir eso-ttebayo. - Soltó con su habitual sonrisa. -Verás que el ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor, yo lo amo. - Soltó, su mirada se iluminó recordando aquel suculento manjar.

El anciano se acercó, en sus manos dos grandes taznes de Ramen.

- G-Gracias. - Susurró la chica percibiendo el delicioso olor que desprendía aquel platillo. Lo probó. - E-Esta delicioso. - Dijo maravillada probando de nuevo otro poco.

- Te lo dije el Ramen de Ichiraku es el mejor, por mi parte yo amo el ramen. - Soltó feliz el rubio devorando el puerco de su plato.

- Amo el ramen... - Susurró.

- Dilo de nuevo. -

- N-Naruto-kun... -

- Vamos dilo Hinata-chan. - Le animó.

- Amo el ramen. - Soltó esta vez un poco mas fuerte.

- ¡Amo el ramen! - Gritó el rubio a lo que los dos solo se rieron.

- Amo a el Ramen Naruto-kun. - Susurró mas calmada.

- Yo tambien lo amo. - Un leve sonrojo surco el rstro del Uzumaki, tragó grueso acercándose de a poco a la chica. - ¿Quieres? - Susurró ofreciéndole un poco de puerco. La chica determinada se acercó, ambos rostros estaban a poco distancia, sus sonrojos aumentaron, sus labios se sintieron resecos ¿Que les sucedía?

- N-naruto-kun... -

- Hinata-chan... - Susurró absrto en la imagen de aquella chica Hyuuga, en alguna forma sintió que debía besarla por lo que sintiendo un fuerte golpe en su espalda se impulso al rostr de la chica. Sus labios choraron y cuando temía no ser correspondido, ella le besó.

- Naruto... como se atreve a besar a Hinata-sama. - Aquella voz llamó su atenci´n, se separaron sonrojados evitanto mirarse el uno al otro.

- ¡Dejalos Neji!, ¿No ves que tienen una cita? -

- La llama de la juventud arde en lo corazones de ambos. - Soltó emocionado el chico cejón.

- Neji-niisan... -

- Como se ha atrevido. - Gruñó el castaño tomando a Naruto del cuello.

- ¡H-Hinata... N-Necesito... hablar contigo!- Y se alejó siendo arrastrado por el castaño de ojos perlas y mirada asesina que lo llevaba consigo.

- N-Naruto-kun, me ha besado yo amo a Naruto-kun... y amo el Ramen. - Susurró con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz, su primer beso se lo había dado Naruto y todo gracais por probar su amado Ramen.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado :3**_

_**He mejorado la historia.**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xD**_


End file.
